A day in the life of
by Bashabuttonstorys
Summary: We've seen Kirito's perspective but what about Klein, Lisbeth and Sinon? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All I've done so far is Kirito and Asuna. I wanted to try writing some stories with different character's points of view. These will be short chapters about a certain character's day.

Chapter 1 Sinon's friend.

It had been three weeks since the death gun incident. Sinon couldn't help but wish for him to be back. Her one and only friend. The one who helped her every day. The one who understood her. He had tried to kill her and it was messing with her mind. Kyouji.

She walked towards the prison building, today was the day she would talk to him, hopefully today would be the day she got her friend back.

"Ky-Kyouji?" Sinon's shaky voice reached his ears, he looked up glumly.

"Huh. You came to visit. Why?"

"Because I want my friend back! Why would you do that Kyouji!? I really liked you! I just needed time... time."

"No, you like that Kirito. The only way I could be with you, was in the afterlife." Kyouji's soft but evil voice reached through the intercom phone and chilled Sinon's spine.

Sinon started to cry but in between sniffles, she managed to speak...

"I'll keep coming back! You have to come back to me! I don't want Kirito, I want the old you back!" She slammed the phone down and ran outside.

"I-I-I just want him back..." Her thoughts clouded her mind as she began to walk towards the dicey cafe.

"Iron wall Agil, anything that soothes pain..."

"Two things, I'm not Iron wall Agil, that's just Kazuto being stupid, and Why are you so glum?"

"It's about Kyouji... I miss him. I know he tried to kill me, but..."

"I understand, here, its the most alcoholic beverage I can serve you." A small centimetre of strong spirit was in the bottom of a shot glass and Sinon downed it. The instant fuzziness was confusing, and she swayed slightly.

"Wow... That's strong. Brugh." She shook her head and the fuzzy disappeared.

"Yeah, can't serve you anything stronger, you couldn't handle it at that age. Even though there's no law to say so."

"Mm. Thanks, I'll try to walk home without falling over!"

"It's strong, but you're not drunk!" Agil shouted from behind the bar at her fake impression of being drunk.

~Ingame GGO

*Bam*! The soft paf of the bullet impacting the head flooded the area as Sinon bolted her next bullet, she aimed at the red barrel under the support of the ruined building after taking out the sniper, and squeezed the trigger. The building crumbled and the tags of the enemy's disappeared. Winner!

The PvP match had lasted for hours. It worked as a sort off stress relief for Sinon, the loud shot of her Hectate calmed her mind as when she pulled the metallic trigger. These matches had a sentimental feeling to it though. The kind of matches she would play with Kyouji where the same and this was to continue that memory. She accepted the reward money and logged off at the nearest town.

~In the real world.

Sinon released the amusphere locks and twisted the half circles, her head was freed and the flush of senses overloaded her mind.  
Buuuuzzzzz. Buzzzzzzz. The phone vibrated in her pocket. Kazuto blinked on the screen.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This will only last a couple of chapters or so, most of the time each chapter will be a different person. Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter 1 of A day in the life of! This still revolves around Sinon for the time being, but it will change after each arc. But you can't hate Sinon. She is awesome. I'll try to write some more of these, as chapter one and two were uploaded with a huge gap.  
**

**Sorry but I MUST put a huge SPOILER warning. If you have not read to volume 9 click away. (Because of a small reference that ruins the fist part of chap 9.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Kazuto? What's up?" Sinon asked with a cheerful voice, hiding her worry.

"Ah, Sinon, you picked up. I got some information that might help you and Kyouji. Jonny black, the third member of this fiasco, had some evidence on him. This is from before Aclization I nabbed it before I blacked out. Do you want me to bring it over?"

"I-I Yes! Yes yes yes! Bring it over as soon as you can!" Sinon rushed about to clean as much of her room as possible, even though it was pretty tidy,

Knock knock.

"Sinon, it's me, Kazuto."

"Coming!" She began to unlock the 4 locks, she had become slightly paranoid after the death gun incident and would always lock the 4 locks on the door before diving.

"Neh, Sinon, you don't have to tidy up every time someone comes over."  
Kazuto looked around, every surface was spotless.

"Hush. So, what did you grab?"

"Some blackmail."

"Eh? Please, explain."

"Ah, course. These are legal documents referring to your... Case. It appears that Jonny black May have been blackmailing Kyouji into killing those people, when it got round to you he must have thought death was the better option than you living through that. In a weird way, it was through his love for you that he did this. Don't feel guilty, please."

Sinon processed this information, it was weird to think that in the moments she was closest to death, Kyouji was thinking that he was doing the right thing. It made her happy but upset at the same time.

"S-so can we present this to someone, shorten his sentence!?"

"It's not quite as simple as that. We need more evidence than one file. Which is why I'm gonna go do some detective business." Kazuto said in a jokey voice, despite the situation, Kazuto was still playful, kind of like when he was in Sao.

"You've done enough, plus, you have time to spend with Asuna. She'll start to think you're going out with me!" Sinon blushed at the thought.

"Haha, she knows why I'm here. Could I trouble you for a drink before I go? It's a long walk."

"Sure. Black coffee?"

"Always with the black. Why does everyone always think I want black coffee? Milk and two sugars please."

"Maybe it's because all you ever wear is black! Why not try red? Or white?"

"Tried them both. Hated it, doesn't fit me at all well."

"Fine, Mr Fashion master."

"Indeed."

They sat across from each other on the coffee table

"So...You. You and Kyouji."

"Ah. Well...I want him back. I want my friend back. It's stupid I know, he's changed after that evening. but I wish I could go back to before death gun, when he liked me..." Sinon almost regretted not saying yes to him straight away. Maybe this wouldn't of happened then.

"I understand. I just wondered. Hey, Are you ok?" Sinon realised her eyes had teared up. She quickly shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

Maybe she did have a chance. Maybe Kyouji would return back too himself. She just needed to get him out.

"Friends..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna leave Sinon there. I'll come back to her at a later date, Who's next?! Review and Pm please and as always, Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't worry, Sinon's story will be finished. This idea was given to me by Faliara. Thanks! This is set from the end of the 75th boss fight to the awakening of Asuna. We follow Klein!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Klein's Awakening

Sorry Klein. Those words stuck with Klein as the sword pierced his best friend's chest, in front of his eyes. The tears spilled out and dripped onto the ground. In the space of 5 seconds Asuna and Kirito had been killed. He wanted to dive into the battle and cut down Kayaba, save Kazuto and end the game. He was paralysed, partly by the effect Kayaba had put on him and partly from extreme depression and loss. It was over.

"N-no... Kirito...You...You can't die... Right? You're the black swordsman..." Klein whispered. Agil began doing the same. He lay next to him whispering, You won't die. You won't die. He won't die! Klein thought. And then, the impossible happened, Klein looked up and saw heathcliff's health drop to zero. Poof... Polygons scattered into the air. Kirito and Kayaba had gone.

"He...He...He did it...He did it! Kirito! You did it!" He knew he was fine but Klein screamed on and on. Other joined in on the chorus.

"The black swordsman did it!" People threw down their weapons and armour ignoring the huge congratulations sign and messaged everyone they knew, telling them to log out. By the time 2mimutes had passed everyone but Klein and Agil had gone.

"Not even death can stop him... Huh?"

"Nope. Good old Kirito." Klein's tears continued to roll down his face.

"Well. When you wake up, find the Dicey cafe, it's in a small town towards the south of Japan."

"I will do. I, myself live in the south. We'll see each other again friend. I promise."

"You'd better. Goodbye. Klein."

"Goodbye Agil."

"It's Andrew."

"I'm Ryo."

Klein clicked log out.

~The hospital.

Klein blinked his unused eyes open for the first time in two years.  
"Uh...Ugh." He lifted his nerve gear off his head.

"Well... I'm back. I'm in reality... I... I need to find Agil and Lisbeth. Oh and Silica. I need to tell the, what happened to Kirito and Asuna." He managed to push back his tears. He sat up, slowly and ruffled his extremely long hair.

"A-au-Asuna..." A soft croaky voice filled the hallway.

"Wha-"

"A-Asuna!" That voice... Though croaky... It couldn't have been, could it?

"K-Kirito!?"

"K-Klein?!" Kirito stopped when he heard the sound from behind him, he turned around and walked into he room the croaky voice came from.

"You're! You're alive! Hahahaha!" Klein couldn't hold back his joyful tears and his unlimited laughter.

"Yup... I'm Alive."

"You look. Pale."

"You don't look great yourself."

"Gee, Thanks."

"I can't believe you're alive!" The hug Kirito received almost crushed his bones.

"Yup. Death's a wuss."

"Haha, You did it, You saved everyone!"

"No... Asuna."

"She might be alive! Who's to say she's not?"

"She died in front of me... I, The memory. The fear. Kayaba!"

"He's gone. Just calm down. We need to rehabilitise before we can do anything and I guess that means we need a doctor."

"O-ok."

~2 months later. After rehab.

"A-Agil! Is that you!"

"Klein! Welcome to my humble bar or cafe. Either is fine."

"I can't believe I finally found you!"

"Glad to see you. Have you met the girls?"

"N-No."

"Well, I have a surprise." Klein looked to his left. Lisbeth and Silica were chatting on barstools.

"Hey! Girls!"

"Oh! Klein! So good to see you!"

"Same to you. Kazuto is on his way by the way. I thought we should all say hello. He thinks this is just some shabby bar I'm bringing him to. I can't wait!"

"Right! What's your real name?" Silica laughed.

"Ryo, Agil's is Andrew."

"Ry-o.R-yo. That's nice. Is An-dr-dr-drew English?"

"Yes."

"Ah. I'm Keiko. Lisbeth is Rika."

"Hey." Lisbeth looked down, probably because of how close she and Asuna were in Sao.

"Hey... Rika. It's ok. Asuna's not dead, Kazuto found her."

"I know... But why hasn't she woken up?"

"I don't know. But she will, trust me. Ok?"

"O-ok." Suddenly the door opened.

"Klein? What shabby place have you brought me to. The dicey cafe reall-" Kirito began to complain before-

"Surprise!"

"Woah! Lisbeth! Silica! Agil! It's so good to see you guys!"

"Andrew, Rika and Keiko!" Klein said,

"Ah. Are you guys ok? Rehab is all fine?"

"As right as rain." Rika replied,

"Couldn't be better" Said Keiko,

"Fun." Agil said.

"Meh, It's alright." Klein said finally.

"Right. So... We going to trade phone numbers or..."

"Sure! That way we can keep in touch!" Rika seemed far too excited to get his number.

~A week later, Kazuto has just been informed about Alfheim.

"What?"

"You heard me. I believe Asuna has been moved to some other game."

"So you're full diving again?! It's only been 2 months!"

'I don't care Klein. If there's a chance that Asuna is in there. I'll take it."

"Fine. Don't die. Make sure you can log out. And just be careful. Please."

"Of course."

"Why does that not comfort me in the slightest? Do you want me to inform the others?"

"If you could"

"Are you sure about this?"

"If there's a chance she's in there. I would do anything. Link start!"

And Kirito faded again into the world Klein would never forgive.

"I know, I know!"

"Why did you let him dive you fool! What about brain damage! What if he can't log out!? What if he dies in there? Will he respawn? Why? Why?" Rika's tearful rant pierced Klien's heart. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: I know I jumped around a lot! But I was focusing on each main ummm plot point? Anyway. Two chapters for this arc. Please review and Pm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Finishing Klein's arc. I will upload chapter 4 for the important question soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Klein checked his clock. Yesterday, Kazuto had dived blindly back into the virtual world. He has spent an extra 15 hours on top of his two years of Sao. He shouldn't be in there in the first place, he thought groggily climbing off his sofa. He had to be close. He had to. Little did Klein know, in the next hour, he would be in the fight of his life.

"Asuna." Leafa gasped and stumbled as she stepped backwards.

"Bro-Brother?" Kazuto was shocked he spun on his heel suddenly realising the true Identity of his companion.

"S-Sugu?!" She flew off crying.

"Sugu! Wait!" Kazuto gave chase.

Klein rang Agil, asking if he had seen Kazuto today, getting the expected 'Nope' he changed into his joggers and sweatshirt and began his days worth of rehab. He jogged towards the hospital, coming to see Asuna as he passed. Her blank expression hurt Klein, his friend, his best friend's girlfriend, was very close to Klein, even if she wouldn't admit it. Of course, neither would dream of actually dating, it was a strong mutual friendship. One strengthened mostly because of Kazuto.  
He ran back out and ran towards Kazuto's house. This was his second stop. He was slightly worried when the door was unlocked but carried on upstairs, he walked into Kazuto's room, and stood terrified by what he saw.

"I'm Sorry...Asuna..."

Oberon cackled as he tore Asuna's top off, Kazuto lay with a sword pierced through his chest, he cursed and cursed. It wasn't his own strength that stopped him, nor the will to do so nor the horror of the scene before him. It was the unfathomable amount of pain seeding through his body, it wouldn't stop until his HP reached 0, which meant another 10 minutes or so of torture. Oberon had purposely used his own sword against him, which would be one of the weakest in the game if not for the skill Kirito possessed.

Kazuto's body spasmed, pain arced up his body, he shoyldn't have been moving like that, Klein rushed to his side and gripped his hand with all his might.

"YOU'RE GONNA PULL THROUGH BUDDY! YOU'RE GONNA! SAVE HER!" He knew this would have no effect but he continued to shout into the nerve gear hoping something would click.

Kirito stopped. The pain stopped. His thoughts stopped. Everything stopped. Even time. Oberon's evil face stopped, Asuna's screaming. He felt the simple urge to kill, maim, destroy. He began to lift himself up, impossible it was. He didn't care, the wound slid up the sword to the hilt, then Kirito ripped it out preparing his combat stance. "Sugou!"

"That's not possible!"

Kazuto's body stopped jerking, Klein sat back in peace.

"Good job buddy, if you're still alive in that game. Finish it." He continued to observe his condition, making sure ever part of his body was under control. Klein couldn't possibly understand what fury was being unleashed on Sugou, he couldn't understand that every time the sword pierced Sugou's skin, a shred of further rage was absorbed into his soul. But he knew, he knew something big was going down. Some fight comparable to the fight with Kayaba. Something just as important in every way.

Kazuto woke sharply. He quickly took his nerve gear off and shoved his coat on. Something caught his eye on the desk, it was a note.

~Great job buddy! I was here every step of the way, Make sure to introduce me to Asuna. Properly, in the real world! See you soon pal!

A pleasant smile forced itself onto Kazuto's lips.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did I portray Klein's character well. Maybe he was a little off track... Please review and or Pm!**


End file.
